Story of my life TWO Tears
by Vancha's Wolfcub
Summary: contiuing from the last place I left you all.
1. Chapter 1

Story Of My Life Tears

By Raven Annie O'shangues

We were heading towards a mountian by the name of Everest. I have two travling compains. Darren shan and Larten Crepsley. My name is Raven Annie Harst. I am only 12 years of age. My real father died long ago. My mother, Amay Glens loathed me with ever fiber of her body. She loathed me for I am the child of a man by the name of Vancha Harst, my father. I have been with Mr. Crepsley and Darren for five years. I turst them completely. We were with a group of people from the Cirque. The name of our group of people would be freaks. Thus the name Cirque Du Freak, our name.

The Cirque has many people. A bearded lady, a wolf-man, a snake boy, even vampires. There were only three there the night we left. Those three Mr. Crepsley, Darren, and I. Aye vampires are real. You may think I am insane yet I am not. Vampires do not kill when we feed. We only take what we need. We must feed every three months if we do not we are blood thrist. We shall kill than. If you do not believe me than put this book down and find another true story to read.

Aye this story is true. Nothing here is a lie. But the names, I wish to protect those who are near and dear to me. Everthing but names in this book is true. I have only used my real name. Every one else's I had to change to protect them for fear this book may fall into the wrong hands.

We are far from our once always moving home. Mr. Crepsley explained only one time what I may have to face once we arrive at the mountain. I feared for my life knowing that the clan of vampires would not go easy on one so young. Nor on one being a woman either.

SCROLL ONE 

We arrived at Mountain Everest. This mountain was the largest I had ever seen. We had to climb to a place where there was (_hopfully a tunel to get into_) a small cave at the least. "Mr. Crepsley? Darren where are we?" I asked as I awoke from my sleep. I was being carried by Mr. Crepsley. "Raven, if you may, we have arrived at Mount Everest." Mr. Crepsley answeared. I looked up from my mentor's shoulder. I saw nothing but snow, few trees, loads of bushes with thorns, and no living creature in sight. Mr. Crepsley put me down gently. I fall a bit through the soft snow. "Darren please my bag." Mr. Crepsley knelt down to take off his slippers. I looked at them both. Darren saw my expresion. "From here on out Raven, if you may, we cannot wear our shoes." Darren explained. "Why?" I asked. "Tradtion." Mr. Crepsley grunted as he stood straight. I noded than followed them. I took off my shoes.

Though I never cared for shoes I wished with all my heart to put them back on. The ground froze my toes as soon as my socks were off. "Mr. Crepsley may I please put on my socks?" I shivered voilently. The cold even made a full vampire shiver. I could not understand why he ingored my pleas. "Mr. Crepsley may I please clothe my feet?" I tryed to get him to give back my socks but he ingored me either way. I stoped around the eleventh time of begging him to give me back my socks and or shoes.

We contuied up the large mountain. The higher we were the colder it was. We rested after a few hours of climbing. Darren started a fire. Mr. Crepsley meanwhile looked over his feet than grabed my feet. They were pale blue yet I was not worried. "We must quicken our pace. I fear, Raven, your feet may have frostbite upon them." Mr. Crepsley looked over Darren's feet as well. I put my feet close to the fire. As I stared into the flame I remembered the last time I ever saw my village. I was branneded a witch for trying to find my father who lied about being dead. I was tied up and to be burned the next day when the villagers were ready to slaughter a child. I remembered my Grandfather's face. How kind, caring, and loving his face was when he was alive. I felt tears creep into my midnight blue eyes.

Darren pulled over his cloak on himself. Mr. Crepsley looked towards me. I looked away trying to wape away the tears. I looked up towards the sky. "Mr. Crepsley may I please be alone?" I asked. "I would rather you stay close for I am worried we are being followed." His eyes fall upon my own. I knew I had tears in them. "Raven are your feet aching from the cold?" he seemed very concered. "I wish to be alone please." I got up and left before he could tell me not to. I wanted to think about my grandfather for an odd reason.

I looked towards the night sky to see many clouds. "Grandfather." I saw the snow fall. At first small flakes fell upon my tried face. Than larger flakes of snow. I thought about how happy I was when I was with my Grandfather.

"_Grandfather?" _

"_Aye Raven?" _he responded. I looked up at him. _"May I please sit upon your lap?"_ I smiled with my new adult tooth._"Heh, you may Grandaughter."_ He laughed when he sat me on his lap. _"Grandfather may you please tell me a story of my Father?"_

"Heh, I shall Raven. Your Father while he were young was always getting himself into trouble. You see your Father loved your Grandmother dearly but if he ever crossed her she would punish him without a second thought."

I remembered that night. He sat up all night telling me stories of my Father and my Uncle. How they both got into much trouble and of how my Uncle took much of the blame to protect his younger brother.

I fell asleep in my Grandfather's lap. He took me up into my room. Zarre had slept on my bed until Grandfather shooed him off. Than tucked me in and kissed my forehead. I remembered the door closing behind him and the last words he said.

"_Raven I wish for your father to be alive. You are his child. I am postive he would enjoy your company just as much as I do now. Vanc…"_ those were his very last words before he left the room.

After about an hour or so alone I heard Mr. Crepsley scream in the distance. I looked over my shoulder. I saw two figures headed towards my scent. "Mr. Crepsley? Darren?" I yelled from afar. They looked towards my howls. "Raven please we must contuie! Please hurry I fear we are late for the concil!" Mr. Crepsley was carrying Darren who was asleep. "Shall I carry the as well?" he asked. "No thank you sir. I would perfer to walk if you may?" that's when the ear pulling began. "Your speech is very improper young lady." Mr. Crepsley twisted my ear good and hard before letting go. "My adverb sir?" I asked from fear of having my ear pulled right off of my head. He shoke his head _NO_. "My grammer?" I asked. "Aye do not use 'No thank.' If you may?" I shoke my head in understandment. We finished speaking to each other until we reached a mouth of a tunnel. In my thoughts all I heard was, "Welcome to Mount Everest. Vampires come here to see old friends and make new." How wrong I was and a huge mistake in the vampire tradtions.

SCROLL TWO 

We had to travle upwards to the gates of Mount Everest. Once we arrived to a large wooden gate a man stoped us. He looked down upon the three of us. During that short time I looked at the doors. It had to have been crafted many centeries ago. The wood was rotting on the outside in, the design of the door itself was hard to comperhand, yet the door itself fansated me. Who ever built the door must surely have much time on their hands. The man yelled for our names. "I am Larten Crepsley." My mentor boomed. His voiced echoed throughout the gate. "I see your mentor?" the man was at the top of the door. I could hardly stand being on top of Mr. Crepsley's shoulders. Who ever he was had to have a lot of courage to stand upon a struture of that size and look down upon the vampires who entered here without fear of falling or death.

"My mentor Seba Niles." Mr. Crepsley answeared. The man looked down at Darren. "You there vampire your name?" His voice boomed. Darren did not wake at all. Not until Mr. Crepsley cooed him out of his sleep. "Your Name Vampire?!" the man asked again. "Darren O'shangues." Darren looked up at him. "Your mentor?"

"Mr. Crepsley." He screamed. I fliched at the sound of Darren's voice. I recall why as well. In my past many men screamed with such intesaty that sent a shiver down my spine. The man on the door yelled the same question for me. "Your name Vampire?" I looked towards my mentor for help. He noded once to reasure me. "My name is Raven Annie Harst sir." I backed into Mr. Crepsley's stomach. I was afaird of the man upon the door top. "Your mentor?" he repeated himself over and over again like a parrot. "Mr. Crepsley." I whispered.

"Larten Crepsley does not have another asstine by the name of Raven Annie Harst. Your mentor vampirese?" I did not know what to say because I was tought to tell nothing but the truth. Mr. Crepsley looked towards me than the man. "I wish to present my asstine to the Princes. She must join the clan if you may?" Mr. Crepsley explained. After a short silence the doors beagn to creek with age. They opened no later than a few minutes. We entered through the doors but were stoped by another man.

He had many scars upon his face. His eyes had dark bags under them. When he blicked his right eyelid had an odd shaped scar. It looked like a lighting blot shape but a three backwards as well. He ran up behind Darren and gabed him. "Ahh!! Gavner put me down please!" Darren shouted. I ran behind Mr. Crepsley. "Why should I Darren? It's no fun to choke you when I can't hug you like this is it?" he smiled. Than he put Darren down and looked towards Mr. Crepsley. He smiled oddly at him. "Ah Larten your early as usaul. Heh." He laughed. "I wished to have.." Mr. Crepsley paused. "To have come earlyer eh?" the man who Darren called Gavner asked. "Aye my old friend." Than I made the mistake of moving. The man named Gavner saw my hair move. "Ah and who is this here?" He bent down to where I could see his face. I backed away until Mr. Crepsley realized I was being very rude. "Raven do not be frighten by Gavner Prul." He explained. "Are you Arra's asstine?" Gavner asked me. I shoke my head. "Oh heh you don't have to be…" He made the mistake of grabing my shoulder. In that action I bit him for fear graped me. "Urk! Ow ow ow ow ." Gavner whimpered. I bit down on him until Mr. Crepsley held my nose shut. Once I did release his skin he sucked in much air. "Heh not very friendly eh?" he laughed though I knew he forced it. I ran behind Mr. Crepsley. "Gavner please exuse my asstine Raven, she has a fear of men, if you may." Mr. Crepsley glared at me. I put my head down as fast as possible. "So going any where Larten?" Gavner asked. "I am if you may." He looked at Darren and I. "Raven… Exuse I please." Darren hurryed over to Mr. Crepsley. "Mr. Crepsley may present Raven to our friends?"

Mr. Crepsley noded. "Who you gonna show her to?" Gavner asked. "To Arra, Kudra, Vanze, Seba.." Darren was hit upside his head. "Do not present Raven to Seba. I shall young man." Darren rubed the spot where Mr. Crepsley had strucked him. "I shall not sir. Ow." Darren looked towards me. "As I explained ealryer I wish to present you to a few close friends of ours." He smiled at me. I smiled back to show him I trust him. He grabed my hands and we ran from our mentor and his oldest friend.

Darren had pulled me every where. "Now than where would he be?" Darren muttered under his breath. "Who?!" I ran just trying to keep up with Darren's jogging pace. "A very close friend of mine." Darren winked at me. I froze in my tracks. Darren stoped as well and looked over his shoulder. "Raven are afraid?" I shoke my head _no_. "Raven please explaine why you had stoped so suddenly." Darren back tracked. My cheeks hurt. My face was sweating and my heart was beatting so loud I did not know what to do. Darren tried to lift my face yet I would not let him. "Please contuie Darren." He noded and held my hands. I stole one glance at him.

He was blushing as well. Then he looked down at me. He blicked once than went back to sreaching for his dearest friend. We had past many vampires on the way. I noticed they were male vampires. I did not see any female vampires what so ever. "Darren if I may ask?"

"Aye, Raven?"

"Are there many female vampires?"

"There are not many. I know of one myself. Though you must earn her respect. She is a hard teacher if you may. Arra Sails does not take to kindly to newbbies as she calls 'em." He explained. "'Newbbies'?" I echoed. "Means she does not take to kindly to your type. New vampires." Someone said in front of us. I looked up than ran behind Darren.

There was a small man standing in front of us. He wore a blue hooded robe but the hood was down. His skin a greenish greyish colour, he had many scars around his face, his mouth small yet his light green eyes large. "Heh so Darren who is this girl?" the creature asked. "Harkat this is Raven Annie Harst. Raven this is Harkat Mulds." Darren took my hand and placed it in Harkat's. "Who is she with besides you?" He firmly shoke my hand. "She is with Mr. Crepsley as well as I Harkat." Darren smiled. "Larten took in another asstine?"

"Aye, his rules as you know." Darren seemed very at ease with this creature yet I had my douts. If Darren was fine around Harkat Mulds I should be as well. The only problem Harkat is a man. "Raven is it?" He asked. I noded. "It is fine for you to stare at my appeance I'm used to it by now, huh Darren?" Harkat laughed and Darren did as well. I backed away just a bit until Darren grabed my arm. "Please do not be afraid of Harkat the most he'll ever do to you is well…" He stoped than looked at Harkat. Harkat noded than explained, "I will suck you bloody vampirese dry than leave you in my stomach. I'll use your bones to make my bread. Then I'll use your heart to…" He was cut off by my screams of horror. "Ahhh please Mr. Mulds I do not wish to die in such a way!!!!!!!!!" tears ran down my terrifed face. Harkat laughed at first thinking I was faking it until he saw I was not. Darren ran over and tried to make me see the cruel joke they had played on me.

It did not work at first. "I was only kidding with you Raven I do this to all the new vampires who come here. Please don't cry I didn't mean it!!!" Harkat tried so hard to calm my down. It took Darren acting like an idiot to calm me down. "You mean he was not telling the truth?" I asked Darren. "Aye we were jokeing with you." Darren felt releived. "Harkat you may want to give it a few days before you see her again." Darren said. "That's fine Darren. And Raven I am really sorry for scaring you please forgive me." To this day I have never forgiven him for doing that when I was very young.

We entered a large room after we and left Harkat. There were few vampires here. Darren held my hand gentaly until he saw three figures in the back. One was a women, I did recall Darren mentioning a woman by the name of Arra Sails. There were two others with her. My thoughts were cut short when Darren ran off without me. I did not want to be left alone in a new place I have never been nor around people I do not know. I ran towards him.

"Darren? Is that you?!" Some one yelled. "Heh Kudra Smahlt it has been a very long time has it not?"Darren smiled. A man held Darren in his arms. I did not see his face. Than another came towards him. "Ah Darren, Larten was just here. Heh long time no see eh?" the man had slicked back brown hair. "Aye Vanze much too long heh." Darren hugged this man as well. Once he let go the woman tried to kick him. Darren jumped out of the way before she reached him and did any harm. "Your mentor must be proud of you learning so slugish Darren."

"At least I beat you once Arra. Heh now than must we fight ever time I come here and see you?"

"Aye but for now." She looked towards me. I had my head down once I noticed she saw me. "And who is this a newbbie?" she jumped towards me. "Whats your name vampire?" she questioned though there was a rude tone in her voice. I looked at Darren he noded. "Go on Raven." He smiled. "My name is Raven Harst." I shivered. I knew why I shviered for sure this time. The memories of my own mother had returned. I always am terrifed of women. Yet this one who stod before me made me fear for all my life. "My name is Arra Sails." She grined. I looked at Darren who was staring at me. "I wish to fight you. You'll have to earn my respect Raven Harst!! Unless you're a weakling." Arra Sails yelled. I looked towards the odd women. She had few scars that I could see. Brown hair tied up in brades, a light purple shrit, jeans, and earrings as well. "Why the bloody hell is she wearing earrings?" I thought. Her weapon of choice was a spear with a charm. The charm was a purple orb tied to a red rope. "Will? Are you going to come at me or are you going to fear me Raven?" She mocked. "I'll make you pay Sails." I growled in the back of my thoart.

Mr. Crepsley was away on his duties. Darren, Vanze Blaine, and Kudra Smalht were the only ones who watched on. Vanze Blaine is the training master at Mount Everest. He trains all vampires for war, for spraing lessons, any thing you can think of he'll train you for fighting. Kudra Smalht known for fleaing from fights rather than facing them. He thinks you can talk your way out of anything. If you word your sentences correctly.

I did not have a weapon at all. I learn the hard way on fights. I fight with my bare hands rather than a weapon. I only picked up one of Mr. Crepsley's knifes once before hand. Though I never used my mentor's weapon. "Arra Sails let us make a bet for the fight, hmm?" I never wanted her to call me weak again. "Aye, your terms Raven?"

"If I beat you I get that respect of yours and I can call you anything I wish." I yelled. "Agreed but if you lose you shall fight me until you get my respect understand?" she asked. "Aye!" I glared at her for ever thinking I was weak. The battle has come.

SCROLL THREE 

"You might want to be use'n a weapon I shall not go easy on you for being a child or new here Harst." Arra hissed. "Heh I wont need a weapon for you bitch." I knew I would probbly be killed by Mr. Crepsley for cursing but all I wanted was her to take back what she had yelled. "Arra please do not Raven has yet to met the rest of the clan." Darren said. "Would you rather take her place?" She growled. But in that short time I had ran as fast as I could and kicked her down. She fell to the ground with a large thump. "Heh maybe you should pay attion Sails. Never call me weak again. Or you'll pay with your life." I stod up slowly. Everyone stared at me. A half vampire just knocked down a full vampire with one hit. Kurda and Vanze stared at me.

"Darren is Raven a full vampire?" they both asked. "She is not yet she.." Arra got up. "You slut back handed me when I wasn't looking."

"And you said anything goes right unless you're the one who is weak Sails." I growled. ":Now than why don't you come at me Sails."

"You sure speak a load of shit for someone who's gonna die here and now." Her eyes had much anger within them. "And you chanlleged me Sails." My fist hurt like hell. "Heh fine slut." She ran at me with such speed I could not see her at all.

My jaw was crushed by her fists. She kicked my stomach as well. She never used her spear either. Than she jumped back and sliped under Vanze. "Heh you can't even defend your self." I fell to the ground. I coughed up a lot of blood. "Raven?" Darren ran at me. "Arra you went too hard on her. She's only a child of Darren's age." Vanze said. "And she lost the fight she wanted." Arra stared to walk until I moaned. "You might just want to lay down and weep your self to sleep. You're a big talker like Kurda but people like him die young." She turned her back on me. "Heh you said once I give up Arra."

"Huh? Raven?" Darren looked at me. Blood driped from my lips. "Heh all my life I have fought to have a right to life. And you think you can call me weak when you know nothing of me." I let go of Darren and pushed him away.

I stod and faced her back. "You know nothing of a hard life Harst." She turned and glared at me. "Oh really. Arra sails had a loving mother. Had a father. Had a mate at one time. And is living as a full vampire nice and safe here." She turned all the way around and glared at me. I shoke with rage. "Heh you know nothing of a hard life my ass. You Sails know nothing of Hell!!!" I ran at her. My rage had gotten the better of me. I hit her hard in the jaw. I heard a loud creaking sound. I jumped back from her. As the dust settled my fist still curled up. Blood driped from my broken fist. Arra looked up at me. "Now than Sails are you ready to face me?" but I ran at her without an answear. I kicked her, punched her, bite her, did every thing I could think of. She punched me a few times as well.

I jumped back very offten. Then ran at her howling. She stared at me with her eyes wide open when I finally came at her. I punched her hard and her blood hit my face. My eyes widen as she crashed to floor. I stod there huff, trying to catch my breath. Everyone who was in the cave had their eyes wide open. "Don't EVER call or say I'm weak again unless you wish to lose your life, Arra Sails!!!" Blood leeked from my mouth. My tounge licked the drips and I sallowed it down. Darren, Kudra, and Vanze looked towards Arra who was trying to stand up to face me. "Maybe you should think before you say anything to someone like me Sails." I turned my head. My eyes glared at her. "Never make that mistake again if you love life Arra Sails." I stod away from everyone. "Arra are you alright?!" Kudra asked. She didn't answear him, Darren, or Vanze. I started to walk away until she spoke to me.

"Raven did Larten teach you how to fight?" she spat out blood. "No. You had better not even think of calling me weak again Sails." I growled in the back of my throat. "Then who tought to fight like that?!" she yelled. "Why the bloody hell should I tell you?" I turned around to see her standing up without any help. "You have earned my respect Raven Annie Harst." She stod with her hand out. Kudra and Vanze stared at me as if I killed someone. She held her hand out for me to shake it. I just stod there staring at her hand. "Arra you can't be….your ……" Kudra couldn't finish his senctences. "Arra maybe you should lay down you were hit pretty hard on your head." Vanze said. "No she fought stornge and hard. I never saw any man do that. Move with such speed nor the weight of their fist on my face. She's the first one to land a hit on my weak spot." She smiled at me and still held her hand out for me to shake it.

"Well Raven you earned my respect. Are you just gonna stare at my hand all day long or are you going to shake it?" Darren walked over towards me. "Rav..en you earned her respect. Shake her hand." Darren's expersine was odd. He looked surpised and teriffed at the same time. "Forget it Darren it seems she doesn't know whats going on." Arra grabed my hand. I punched her in the face. I thought she still wanted to fight. Arra started to laugh. "You won and yet you still want to fight. Raven Annie Harst you have earned my respect." She shoke my hand. I relaxed knowing she wouldn't dare call me weak again.

SCROLL FOUR 

I walked out of the cave with Darren by my side. Arra Sails has never been beatten but once on a newbbie's first day at Mount Everset. "Well now I know why everyone was staring at me as if I killed her." I thought. Arra always won the first few fights. Darren knows when someone calls me weak I lose it. I think that's why he wasn't very surpised but still all the same. "Ok. Now than you have to met the princes and Seba." Darren huffed. I noded than looked at the large doors before us. "Darren how come, if you may, the mountian has many large doors?" I asked. "No idea." He shrudged his shoulders. "Where's Mr. Crepsley?"

"No clue why." Someone said behind us. I jumped at least fourty feet in the air. "Heh you still jumpy Raven?" it was Gavner Purl. "Aye sir." I had to catch my breath. "Gavner is Mr. Crepsley with the Princes?" Darren asked. "No I see one prince here and a new non-rank why?" I looked at him. "Gavner stop being a smartass. Where is he?" Darren huffed. "He asked me to bring you both to the princes coradior. Said something about trials." Gavner looked down at me. I felt someone grab my hand. I looked towards Darren. He held my hand tight in his. "Darren?!" I saw his eyes. Full of fear and anger.

We arrived at the doors to the coradior of princes. There were mnay vampires at the door. "Stop no one gets through here without a reason from a prince." One man said. He looked towards me. Than Gavner steped in front of me. "She's with me now back down." He growled. The man did but told me to remove my cloths. Gavner did without thinking as if he had done that before. I stod behind Darren. "Sire please you may enter." The man said. Darrren noded once and felt my graptighten on his back. "This is Raven Annie Harst she is with me and does mot need to be sreached. Understand grude?" he noded his head and let me pass with Darren.

There wasn't many other vampires in the vast cave. Most if not all of them were in the front. All meaning Mr. Crepsley and four others. One who looked almost like Mr. Crepsley. Yet he had a beard. There was one in all black with long black hair. There was one without any hair and arrows tatooed into his skull. One dressed in all blue with long salt pepper hair and beard. "Ah Gavner Purl did you find her?" the one with arrows asked. "Aye sire." Gavner bowed. I stod behind Darren who did not bow. "Darren is there someone behind you?" the man with the salt and pepper beard looked towards him. Darren looked behind him to see me. "There appears to be Paris." Darren laughed. Then he ran behind me. I saw every man in the room. Than ran behind Darren. He ran behind me. This went on for maybe ten fivteen minutes before Mr. Crepsley grabed him. I ran behind Mr. Crepsley. He pushed me forward.

"My Princes," Mr. Crepsley bowed. "Raven Annie Harst." He noded. I stod before the clans leaders. I bowed like Gavner and our mentor. "She doesn't seem like much." The man in all black said in a harsh tone. "True Mika yet she is new here to the clan." The man with the salt and pepper beard said. "My name is Paris Sklye, Miss Harst." The man with the salt and pepper beard bowed. "My friends here are Mika Ver Leth, and Arrow." He pointed to the man with tatooes and the man in all black. I bowed to al of them. "Larten tells us you are his newest asstince, is that ture?" Paris asked. "It is sir. I am his newest if you may." I held my head low. "Come hethier Raven." Mika, the man with all black, growled. I walked towards him, my head still looking at the floor.

He picked my head up. "How old are you woman?" his eyes saw my soul. "I am only 17 sir." I could barely speak I was so terrifed. He droped ,y head and I inched backwards. I looked towards my mentor. He stared at me as if I knew what I was doing. The man who had arrows on his head walked to me. "You! Your real name woman!" he order. "Raven Annie Harst, sire." I bowed afraid of the anger in his voice. "Your real name before I kill you woman." He growled. "Sire please if I may?" Mr. Crepsley questioned. "Arrow wait. Larten go on." Paris looked on. He seemed to be the one who ruled over the leaders. Like the head leader of all the princes. Or at least the oldest one there.

"At first I had thought the same if you may. Yet my asstince's real name is Raven Annie Harst. If you may?" He explained. "Paris what do you think?"Mika looked at me then at Pairs. Paris thought for a long time "If she goes by that name. Then shall she be known for that name. Until _HE_ finds out."Pairs laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Story Of My Life Tears

By Raven Annie O'shangues

We were heading towards a mountian by the name of Everest. I have two travling compains. Darren Oshangues and Larten Crepsley. My name is Raven Annie Harst. I am only 12 years of age. My real father died long ago. My mother, Amay Glens loathed me with ever fiber of her body. She loathed me for I am the child of a man by the name of Vancha Harst, my father. I have been with Mr. Crepsley and Darren for five years. I turst them completely. We were with a group of people from the Cirque. The name of our group of people would be freaks. Thus the name Cirque Du Freak, our home.

The Cirque has many people. A bearded lady, a wolf-man, a snake boy, even vampires. There were only three there the night we left. Those three Mr. Crepsley, Darren, and I. Aye vampires are real. You may think I am insane yet I am not. Vampires do not kill when we feed. We only take what we need. We must feed every three months if we do not we are blood thrist. We shall kill than. If you do not believe me than put this book down and find another true story to read.

Aye this story is true. Nothing here is a lie. But the names, I wish to protect those who are near and dear to me. Everthing but names in this book is true. I have only used my real name. Every one else's I had to change to protect them for fear this book may fall into the wrong hands.

We are far from our once always moving home. Mr. Crepsley explained only one time what I may have to face once we arrive at the mountain. I feared for my life knowing that the clan of vampires would not go easy on one so young. Nor on one being a woman either.

SCROLL ONE 

We arrived at Mountain Everest. This mountain was the largest I had ever seen. We had to climb to a place where there was (_hopfully a tunel to get into_) a small cave at the least. "Mr. Crepsley? Darren where are we?" I asked as I awoke from my sleep. I was being carried by Mr. Crepsley. "Raven, if you may, we have arrived at Mount Everest." Mr. Crepsley answeared. I looked up from my mentor's shoulder. I saw nothing but snow, few trees, loads of bushes with thorns, and no living creature in sight. Mr. Crepsley put me down gently. I fall a bit through the soft snow. "Darren please my bag." Mr. Crepsley knelt down to take off his slippers. I looked at them both. Darren saw my expresion. "From here on out Raven, if you may, we cannot wear our shoes." Darren explained. "Why?" I asked. "Tradtion." Mr. Crepsley grunted as he stood straight. I noded than followed them. I took off my shoes.

Though I never cared for shoes I wished with all my heart to put them back on. The ground froze my toes as soon as my socks were off. "Mr. Crepsley may I please put on my socks?" I shivered voilently. The cold even made a full vampire shiver. I could not understand why he ingored my pleas. "Mr. Crepsley may I please clothe my feet?" I tryed to get him to give back my socks but he ingored me either way. I stoped around the eleventh time of begging him to give me back my socks and or shoes.

We contuied up the large mountain. The higher we were the colder it was. We rested after a few hours of climbing. Darren started a fire. Mr. Crepsley meanwhile looked over his feet than grabed my feet. They were pale blue yet I was not worried. "We must quicken our pace. I fear, Raven, your feet may have frostbite upon them." Mr. Crepsley looked over Darren's feet as well. I put my feet close to the fire. As I stared into the flame I remembered the last time I ever saw my village. I was branneded a witch for trying to find my father who lied about being dead. I was tied up and to be burned the next day when the villagers were ready to slaughter a child. I remembered my Grandfather's face. How kind, caring, and loving his face was when he was alive. I felt tears creep into my midnight blue eyes.

Darren pulled over his cloak on himself. Mr. Crepsley looked towards me. I looked away trying to wape away the tears. I looked up towards the sky. "Mr. Crepsley may I please be alone?" I asked. "I would rather you stay close for I am worried we are being followed." His eyes fall upon my own. I knew I had tears in them. "Raven are your feet aching from the cold?" he seemed very concered. "I wish to be alone please." I got up and left before he could tell me not to. I wanted to think about my grandfather for an odd reason.

I looked towards the night sky to see many clouds. "Grandfather." I saw the snow fall. At first small flakes fell upon my tried face. Than larger flakes of snow. I thought about how happy I was when I was with my Grandfather.

"_Grandfather?" _

"_Aye Raven?" _he responded. I looked up at him. _"May I please sit upon your lap?"_ I smiled with my new adult tooth._"Heh, you may Grandaughter."_ He laughed when he sat me on his lap. _"Grandfather may you please tell me a story of my Father?"_

"Heh, I shall Raven. Your Father while he were young was always getting himself into trouble. You see your Father loved your Grandmother dearly but if he ever crossed her she would punish him without a second thought."

I remembered that night. He sat up all night telling me stories of my Father and my Uncle. How they both got into much trouble and of how my Uncle took much of the blame to protect his younger brother.

I fell asleep in my Grandfather's lap. He took me up into my room. Zarre had slept on my bed until Grandfather shooed him off. Than tucked me in and kissed my forehead. I remembered the door closing behind him and the last words he said.

"_Raven I wish for your father to be alive. You are his child. I am postive he would enjoy your company just as much as I do now. Vanc…"_ those were his very last words before he left the room.

After about an hour or so alone I heard Mr. Crepsley scream in the distance. I looked over my shoulder. I saw two figures headed towards my scent. "Mr. Crepsley? Darren?" I yelled from afar. They looked towards my howls. "Raven please we must contuie! Please hurry I fear we are late for the concil!" Mr. Crepsley was carrying Darren who was asleep. "Shall I carry the as well?" he asked. "No thank you sir. I would perfer to walk if you may?" that's when the ear pulling began. "Your speech is very improper young lady." Mr. Crepsley twisted my ear good and hard before letting go. "My adverb sir?" I asked from fear of having my ear pulled right off of my head. He shoke his head _NO_. "My grammer?" I asked. "Aye do not use 'No thank.' If you may?" I shoke my head in understandment. We finished speaking to each other until we reached a mouth of a tunnel. In my thoughts all I heard was, "Welcome to Mount Everest. Vampires come here to see old friends and make new." How wrong I was and a huge mistake in the vampire tradtions.

SCROLL TWO 

We had to travle upwards to the gates of Mount Everest. Once we arrived to a large wooden gate a man stoped us. He looked down upon the three of us. During that short time I looked at the doors. It had to have been crafted many centeries ago. The wood was rotting on the outside in, the design of the door itself was hard to comperhand, yet the door itself fansated me. Who ever built the door must surely have much time on their hands. The man yelled for our names. "I am Larten Crepsley." My mentor boomed. His voiced echoed throughout the gate. "I see your mentor?" the man was at the top of the door. I could hardly stand being on top of Mr. Crepsley's shoulders. Who ever he was had to have a lot of courage to stand upon a struture of that size and look down upon the vampires who entered here without fear of falling or death.

"My mentor Seba Niles." Mr. Crepsley answeared. The man looked down at Darren. "You there vampire your name?" His voice boomed. Darren did not wake at all. Not until Mr. Crepsley cooed him out of his sleep. "Your Name Vampire?!" the man asked again. "Darren O'shangues." Darren looked up at him. "Your mentor?"

"Mr. Crepsley." He screamed. I fliched at the sound of Darren's voice. I recall why as well. In my past many men screamed with such intesaty that sent a shiver down my spine. The man on the door yelled the same question for me. "Your name Vampire?" I looked towards my mentor for help. He noded once to reasure me. "My name is Raven Annie Harst sir." I backed into Mr. Crepsley's stomach. I was afaird of the man upon the door top. "Your mentor?" he repeated himself over and over again like a parrot. "Mr. Crepsley." I whispered.

"Larten Crepsley does not have another asstine by the name of Raven Annie Harst. Your mentor vampirese?" I did not know what to say because I was tought to tell nothing but the truth. Mr. Crepsley looked towards me than the man. "I wish to present my asstine to the Princes. She must join the clan if you may?" Mr. Crepsley explained. After a short silence the doors beagn to creek with age. They opened no later than a few minutes. We entered through the doors but were stoped by another man.

He had many scars upon his face. His eyes had dark bags under them. When he blicked his right eyelid had an odd shaped scar. It looked like a lighting blot shape but a three backwards as well. He ran up behind Darren and gabed him. "Ahh!! Gavner put me down please!" Darren shouted. I ran behind Mr. Crepsley. "Why should I Darren? It's no fun to choke you when I can't hug you like this is it?" he smiled. Than he put Darren down and looked towards Mr. Crepsley. He smiled oddly at him. "Ah Larten your early as usaul. Heh." He laughed. "I wished to have.." Mr. Crepsley paused. "To have come earlyer eh?" the man who Darren called Gavner asked. "Aye my old friend." Than I made the mistake of moving. The man named Gavner saw my hair move. "Ah and who is this here?" He bent down to where I could see his face. I backed away until Mr. Crepsley realized I was being very rude. "Raven do not be frighten by Gavner Prul." He explained. "Are you Arra's asstine?" Gavner asked me. I shoke my head. "Oh heh you don't have to be…" He made the mistake of grabing my shoulder. In that action I bit him for fear graped me. "Urk! Ow ow ow ow ." Gavner whimpered. I bit down on him until Mr. Crepsley held my nose shut. Once I did release his skin he sucked in much air. "Heh not very friendly eh?" he laughed though I knew he forced it. I ran behind Mr. Crepsley. "Gavner please exuse my asstine Raven, she has a fear of men, if you may." Mr. Crepsley glared at me. I put my head down as fast as possible. "So going any where Larten?" Gavner asked. "I am if you may." He looked at Darren and I. "Raven… Exuse I please." Darren hurryed over to Mr. Crepsley. "Mr. Crepsley may present Raven to our friends?"

Mr. Crepsley noded. "Who you gonna show her to?" Gavner asked. "To Arra, Kudra, Vanze, Seba.." Darren was hit upside his head. "Do not present Raven to Seba. I shall young man." Darren rubed the spot where Mr. Crepsley had strucked him. "I shall not sir. Ow." Darren looked towards me. "As I explained ealryer I wish to present you to a few close friends of ours." He smiled at me. I smiled back to show him I trust him. He grabed my hands and we ran from our mentor and his oldest friend.

Darren had pulled me every where. "Now than where would he be?" Darren muttered under his breath. "Who?!" I ran just trying to keep up with Darren's jogging pace. "A very close friend of mine." Darren winked at me. I froze in my tracks. Darren stoped as well and looked over his shoulder. "Raven are afraid?" I shoke my head _no_. "Raven please explaine why you had stoped so suddenly." Darren back tracked. My cheeks hurt. My face was sweating and my heart was beatting so loud I did not know what to do. Darren tried to lift my face yet I would not let him. "Please contuie Darren." He noded and held my hands. I stole one glance at him.

He was blushing as well. Then he looked down at me. He blicked once than went back to sreaching for his dearest friend. We had past many vampires on the way. I noticed they were male vampires. I did not see any female vampires what so ever. "Darren if I may ask?"

"Aye, Raven?"

"Are there many female vampires?"

"There are not many. I know of one myself. Though you must earn her respect. She is a hard teacher if you may. Arra Sails does not take to kindly to newbbies as she calls 'em." He explained. "'Newbbies'?" I echoed. "Means she does not take to kindly to your type. New vampires." Someone said in front of us. I looked up than ran behind Darren.

There was a small man standing in front of us. He wore a blue hooded robe but the hood was down. His skin a greenish greyish colour, he had many scars around his face, his mouth small yet his light green eyes large. "Heh so Darren who is this girl?" the creature asked. "Harkat this is Raven Annie Harst. Raven this is Harkat Mulds." Darren took my hand and placed it in Harkat's. "Who is she with besides you?" He firmly shoke my hand. "She is with Mr. Crepsley as well as I Harkat." Darren smiled. "Larten took in another asstine?"

"Aye, his rules as you know." Darren seemed very at ease with this creature yet I had my douts. If Darren was fine around Harkat Mulds I should be as well. The only problem Harkat is a man. "Raven is it?" He asked. I noded. "It is fine for you to stare at my appeance I'm used to it by now, huh Darren?" Harkat laughed and Darren did as well. I backed away just a bit until Darren grabed my arm. "Please do not be afraid of Harkat the most he'll ever do to you is well…" He stoped than looked at Harkat. Harkat noded than explained, "I will suck you bloody vampirese dry than leave you in my stomach. I'll use your bones to make my bread. Then I'll use your heart to…" He was cut off by my screams of horror. "Ahhh please Mr. Mulds I do not wish to die in such a way!!!!!!!!!" tears ran down my terrifed face. Harkat laughed at first thinking I was faking it until he saw I was not. Darren ran over and tried to make me see the cruel joke they had played on me.

It did not work at first. "I was only kidding with you Raven I do this to all the new vampires who come here. Please don't cry I didn't mean it!!!" Harkat tried so hard to calm my down. It took Darren acting like an idiot to calm me down. "You mean he was not telling the truth?" I asked Darren. "Aye we were jokeing with you." Darren felt releived. "Harkat you may want to give it a few days before you see her again." Darren said. "That's fine Darren. And Raven I am really sorry for scaring you please forgive me." To this day I have never forgiven him for doing that when I was very young.

We entered a large room after we and left Harkat. There were few vampires here. Darren held my hand gentaly until he saw three figures in the back. One was a women, I did recall Darren mentioning a woman by the name of Arra Sails. There were two others with her. My thoughts were cut short when Darren ran off without me. I did not want to be left alone in a new place I have never been nor around people I do not know. I ran towards him.

"Darren? Is that you?!" Some one yelled. "Heh Kudra Smahlt it has been a very long time has it not?"Darren smiled. A man held Darren in his arms. I did not see his face. Than another came towards him. "Ah Darren, Larten was just here. Heh long time no see eh?" the man had slicked back brown hair. "Aye Vanze much too long heh." Darren hugged this man as well. Once he let go the woman tried to kick him. Darren jumped out of the way before she reached him and did any harm. "Your mentor must be proud of you learning so slugish Darren."

"At least I beat you once Arra. Heh now than must we fight ever time I come here and see you?"

"Aye but for now." She looked towards me. I had my head down once I noticed she saw me. "And who is this a newbbie?" she jumped towards me. "Whats your name vampire?" she questioned though there was a rude tone in her voice. I looked at Darren he noded. "Go on Raven." He smiled. "My name is Raven Harst." I shivered. I knew why I shviered for sure this time. The memories of my own mother had returned. I always am terrifed of women. Yet this one who stod before me made me fear for all my life. "My name is Arra Sails." She grined. I looked at Darren who was staring at me. "I wish to fight you. You'll have to earn my respect Raven Harst!! Unless you're a weakling." Arra Sails yelled. I looked towards the odd women. She had few scars that I could see. Brown hair tied up in brades, a light purple shrit, jeans, and earrings as well. "Why the bloody hell is she wearing earrings?" I thought. Her weapon of choice was a spear with a charm. The charm was a purple orb tied to a red rope. "Will? Are you going to come at me or are you going to fear me Raven?" She mocked. "I'll make you pay Sails." I growled in the back of my thoart.

Mr. Crepsley was away on his duties. Darren, Vanze Blaine, and Kudra Smalht were the only ones who watched on. Vanze Blaine is the training master at Mount Everest. He trains all vampires for war, for spraing lessons, any thing you can think of he'll train you for fighting. Kudra Smalht known for fleaing from fights rather than facing them. He thinks you can talk your way out of anything. If you word your sentences correctly.

I did not have a weapon at all. I learn the hard way on fights. I fight with my bare hands rather than a weapon. I only picked up one of Mr. Crepsley's knifes once before hand. Though I never used my mentor's weapon. "Arra Sails let us make a bet for the fight, hmm?" I never wanted her to call me weak again. "Aye, your terms Raven?"

"If I beat you I get that respect of yours and I can call you anything I wish." I yelled. "Agreed but if you lose you shall fight me until you get my respect understand?" she asked. "Aye!" I glared at her for ever thinking I was weak. The battle has come.

SCROLL THREE 

"You might want to be use'n a weapon I shall not go easy on you for being a child or new here Harst." Arra hissed. "Heh I wont need a weapon for you bitch." I knew I would probbly be killed by Mr. Crepsley for cursing but all I wanted was her to take back what she had yelled. "Arra please do not Raven has yet to met the rest of the clan." Darren said. "Would you rather take her place?" She growled. But in that short time I had ran as fast as I could and kicked her down. She fell to the ground with a large thump. "Heh maybe you should pay attion Sails. Never call me weak again. Or you'll pay with your life." I stod up slowly. Everyone stared at me. A half vampire just knocked down a full vampire with one hit. Kurda and Vanze stared at me.

"Darren is Raven a full vampire?" they both asked. "She is not yet she.." Arra got up. "You slut back handed me when I wasn't looking."

"And you said anything goes right unless you're the one who is weak Sails." I growled. ":Now than why don't you come at me Sails."

"You sure speak a load of shit for someone who's gonna die here and now." Her eyes had much anger within them. "And you chanlleged me Sails." My fist hurt like hell. "Heh fine slut." She ran at me with such speed I could not see her at all.

My jaw was crushed by her fists. She kicked my stomach as well. She never used her spear either. Than she jumped back and sliped under Vanze. "Heh you can't even defend your self." I fell to the ground. I coughed up a lot of blood. "Raven?" Darren ran at me. "Arra you went too hard on her. She's only a child of Darren's age." Vanze said. "And she lost the fight she wanted." Arra stared to walk until I moaned. "You might just want to lay down and weep your self to sleep. You're a big talker like Kurda but people like him die young." She turned her back on me. "Heh you said once I give up Arra."

"Huh? Raven?" Darren looked at me. Blood driped from my lips. "Heh all my life I have fought to have a right to life. And you think you can call me weak when you know nothing of me." I let go of Darren and pushed him away.

I stod and faced her back. "You know nothing of a hard life Harst." She turned and glared at me. "Oh really. Arra sails had a loving mother. Had a father. Had a mate at one time. And is living as a full vampire nice and safe here." She turned all the way around and glared at me. I shoke with rage. "Heh you know nothing of a hard life my ass. You Sails know nothing of Hell!!!" I ran at her. My rage had gotten the better of me. I hit her hard in the jaw. I heard a loud creaking sound. I jumped back from her. As the dust settled my fist still curled up. Blood driped from my broken fist. Arra looked up at me. "Now than Sails are you ready to face me?" but I ran at her without an answear. I kicked her, punched her, bite her, did every thing I could think of. She punched me a few times as well.

I jumped back very offten. Then ran at her howling. She stared at me with her eyes wide open when I finally came at her. I punched her hard and her blood hit my face. My eyes widen as she crashed to floor. I stod there huff, trying to catch my breath. Everyone who was in the cave had their eyes wide open. "Don't EVER call or say I'm weak again unless you wish to lose your life, Arra Sails!!!" Blood leeked from my mouth. My tounge licked the drips and I sallowed it down. Darren, Kudra, and Vanze looked towards Arra who was trying to stand up to face me. "Maybe you should think before you say anything to someone like me Sails." I turned my head. My eyes glared at her. "Never make that mistake again if you love life Arra Sails." I stod away from everyone. "Arra are you alright?!" Kudra asked. She didn't answear him, Darren, or Vanze. I started to walk away until she spoke to me.

"Raven did Larten teach you how to fight?" she spat out blood. "No. You had better not even think of calling me weak again Sails." I growled in the back of my throat. "Then who tought to fight like that?!" she yelled. "Why the bloody hell should I tell you?" I turned around to see her standing up without any help. "You have earned my respect Raven Annie Harst." She stod with her hand out. Kudra and Vanze stared at me as if I killed someone. She held her hand out for me to shake it. I just stod there staring at her hand. "Arra you can't be….your ……" Kudra couldn't finish his senctences. "Arra maybe you should lay down you were hit pretty hard on your head." Vanze said. "No she fought stornge and hard. I never saw any man do that. Move with such speed nor the weight of their fist on my face. She's the first one to land a hit on my weak spot." She smiled at me and still held her hand out for me to shake it.

"Well Raven you earned my respect. Are you just gonna stare at my hand all day long or are you going to shake it?" Darren walked over towards me. "Rav..en you earned her respect. Shake her hand." Darren's expersine was odd. He looked surpised and teriffed at the same time. "Forget it Darren it seems she doesn't know whats going on." Arra grabed my hand. I punched her in the face. I thought she still wanted to fight. Arra started to laugh. "You won and yet you still want to fight. Raven Annie Harst you have earned my respect." She shoke my hand. I relaxed knowing she wouldn't dare call me weak again.

SCROLL FOUR 

I walked out of the cave with Darren by my side. Arra Sails has never been beatten but once on a newbbie's first day at Mount Everset. "Well now I know why everyone was staring at me as if I killed her." I thought. Arra always won the first few fights. Darren knows when someone calls me weak I lose it. I think that's why he wasn't very surpised but still all the same. "Ok. Now than you have to met the princes and Seba." Darren huffed. I noded than looked at the large doors before us. "Darren how come, if you may, the mountian has many large doors?" I asked. "No idea." He shrudged his shoulders. "Where's Mr. Crepsley?"

"No clue why." Someone said behind us. I jumped at least fourty feet in the air. "Heh you still jumpy Raven?" it was Gavner Purl. "Aye sir." I had to catch my breath. "Gavner is Mr. Crepsley with the Princes?" Darren asked. "No I see one prince here and a new non-rank why?" I looked at him. "Gavner stop being a smartass. Where is he?" Darren huffed. "He asked me to bring you both to the princes coradior. Said something about trials." Gavner looked down at me. I felt someone grab my hand. I looked towards Darren. He held my hand tight in his. "Darren?!" I saw his eyes. Full of fear and anger.

We arrived at the doors to the coradior of princes. There were mnay vampires at the door. "Stop no one gets through here without a reason from a prince." One man said. He looked towards me. Than Gavner steped in front of me. "She's with me now back down." He growled. The man did but told me to remove my cloths. Gavner did without thinking as if he had done that before. I stod behind Darren. "Sire please you may enter." The man said. Darrren noded once and felt my graptighten on his back. "This is Raven Annie Harst she is with me and does mot need to be sreached. Understand grude?" he noded his head and let me pass with Darren.

There wasn't many other vampires in the vast cave. Most if not all of them were in the front. All meaning Mr. Crepsley and four others. One who looked almost like Mr. Crepsley. Yet he had a beard. There was one in all black with long black hair. There was one without any hair and arrows tatooed into his skull. One dressed in all blue with long salt pepper hair and beard. "Ah Gavner Purl did you find her?" the one with arrows asked. "Aye sire." Gavner bowed. I stod behind Darren who did not bow. "Darren is there someone behind you?" the man with the salt and pepper beard looked towards him. Darren looked behind him to see me. "There appears to be Paris." Darren laughed. Then he ran behind me. I saw every man in the room. Than ran behind Darren. He ran behind me. This went on for maybe ten fivteen minutes before Mr. Crepsley grabed him. I ran behind Mr. Crepsley. He pushed me forward.

"My Princes," Mr. Crepsley bowed. "Raven Annie Harst." He noded. I stod before the clans leaders. I bowed like Gavner and our mentor. "She doesn't seem like much." The man in all black said in a harsh tone. "True Mika yet she is new here to the clan." The man with the salt and pepper beard said. "My name is Paris Sklye, Miss Harst." The man with the salt and pepper beard bowed. "My friends here are Mika Ver Leth, and Arrow." He pointed to the man with tatooes and the man in all black. I bowed to al of them. "Larten tells us you are his newest asstince, is that ture?" Paris asked. "It is sir. I am his newest if you may." I held my head low. "Come hethier Raven." Mika, the man with all black, growled. I walked towards him, my head still looking at the floor.

He picked my head up. "How old are you woman?" his eyes saw my soul. "I am only 17 sir." I could barely speak I was so terrifed. He droped ,y head and I inched backwards. I looked towards my mentor. He stared at me as if I knew what I was doing. The man who had arrows on his head walked to me. "You! Your real name woman!" he order. "Raven Annie Harst, sire." I bowed afraid of the anger in his voice. "Your real name before I kill you woman." He growled. "Sire please if I may?" Mr. Crepsley questioned. "Arrow wait. Larten go on." Paris looked on. He seemed to be the one who ruled over the leaders. Like the head leader of all the princes. Or at least the oldest one there.

"At first I had thought the same if you may. Yet my asstince's real name is Raven Annie Harst. If you may?" He explained. "Paris what do you think?"Mika looked at me then at Pairs. Paris thought for a long time "If she goes by that name. Then shall she be known for that name. Until _HE_ finds out."Pairs laughed. Arrow glared at me as if I had harmed someone near and dear to him. "Raven Annie Harst we have come to an agreement." Arrow growled at me. "You must pass all fiveteen trials the clans wishes so." Mika said. I looked towards Mr. Crepsley who stod there with his mouth wide open. Then I looked towards Darren and Gavner who also shared the very same exspersion with Mr. Crepsley. "The trails must be like a few small harmless tests right?" I thought to my self. Yet like I thought about the clan. _How Worng Can I Be?_

SCROLL FIVE 

I had to choose my trails from a bag of rocks. Each rock had a colour. That colour had a meaning and purpose. Each coloured stone was one trail and each trail is very different from the last one. That's what the princes explained to me. Mr. Crepsley paced back and fourth within our chambers. "Mr. Crepsley?" Darren questioned. "I shall return. Please be ready when I return,if you may?" He replied. With that our mentor left our chambers in a rush. "Darren please explaine the trials." I was wondering why everyone was in a huff after a Prince said I would have fiveteen trials. "The trials are many strength tests. The clan wishes to find out how stronge you are." Darren paused. He looked at me with eyes of great sarrow. I looked at him unable to read his thoughts.

We sat in silence. After a long while Darren explained why everyone (mainly him and Mr. Creplsey) were upset. The trials are not for childern. They are for men (or what few women) who wish to prove them selves as a vampire of good standing or as a genarl. The trials also weed out the weak in the clan. Vampires never want to have a weak one holding them back. He sat back in his hamick. I sat down on a chair within our chambers.

"Raven ever played _Go Fish_?" Darren asked. "Go fish?" I echoed. "Its really fun to play. Here I'll teach you." With a thump to the floor he got up and bounced to his pack. He threw out his clothes as he screached for the go fish. "Heh found it!" he should have been in a musical the way he ran off and sang. It was a packged of playing cards as he explained. "Do you know how to play Raven?" he looked at me with much joy in his eyes. I shoke my head no. He droped the playing cards as soon as he did our chamber doors opened. Mr. Crepsley walked in. his face very red as if he were trying to kill himself by the sun's light. I walked away from him. Just knowing by the anger veins popping from his head he was **Pissed**!! He set his cloak down on a hook, then sta down in a huff. I swear I heard him growling. "Mr. Crepsley?" Darren asked. Just then Arra also walked in pissed as hell."She has the trails and Larten tried to fight his way for her not to!!" she screamed. She glared at me as if it was all my fault. Though it was in a few aways. "Then I have the trials?" I could not speak as proper as our mentor would have liked yet I was confused.

That night we had returned to coradior of princes. My trails were to begin. "Raven Annie Harst you must choose your first trial." Pairs boomed. I reached into the bag of coloured rocks. It was a dark blue stone. "Odd like the colour of my eyes, almost." I thought. "The stone colour night blue, waterfall!!" the vampire shouted from behind me. "Waterfall?" I echoed in my thoughts. I looked towards Mr. Crepsley and Darren. I was smiling thinking it would be easy for me. Darren smiled back yet his smile appeared forced. Mr. Crepsley looked towards me with heavy eyes.

I was carried to a large waterfall within the mountian. There were only three princes. Paris, Mika, and Darren. The vampire gardes striped me of my clothes. Then pushed me near the end of the waterfall. "During this trial you must not drown after you swim down the waterfall. You must be done in twenty minutes." Paris yelled over the falls. I looked over the rushing waters. "If you cannot swim to the bottom of the river you fail. Fail and death shall befall thy!" Mika's voice echoed in the cave. I stared at the black waters of Mount Everest. "Begin!" that was the only word Darren spoke before a garde pushed me into the black rushing waters.

I couldn't breath. I sallowed in at least two, three kiloliters worth of water. I would come up for breath ever now and then, yet not enough to save my ass. I had a memory pass through my thoughts.

_"Mother 'tiss be heading?"_ I asked. I was maybe seven or eight at the time. _"We are heading to the lake." _She glared at me. We walked side by side in the night. It took us about an hour to get to the lake. Amay Glens stoped behind me. I looked into black waters. I did not think of any thing at first. I waited for her to say something or take her clothes off for the bath. But nothing happened. We waitted in silence. Then I felt a hand on my back. I felt as if I were going to fall in the cold waters._ "Eh? Mother?!"_ I freaked out screaming as I feel into the cold black waters of the lake. I did not know how to swim at all. I thrushed around trying to get out of the water. I couldn't breath. _"I'm going to die. I don't want ot die!!!" _

I woke up at the bottom of the waterfall. I was alive and in much pain. "At least I am alive." That was all I thought besides that I need to breath all the air I could. I heard nothing but the waterfall and screaming. I sat up (the worst pain next to child brith) and looked up. There were vampires shouting and screaming at me. At first I couldn't hear them over the roar of the falls. I finally heard someone yell,"Are you alive?!" I did not know how to answear to vampires. All that came into my mind was howl. So I did.

They all ran to the edge of the falls. I sat howling in the worst of pain. They all looked at me in awe. Then Paris laughed. It was a laugh that I would remember until the end of my life. "By the gods. Heh the gods must be watching her if one that young can surive the waters." Paris jumped from the top of the falls. He landed near me and picked me up. "Now then your next trial starts within one hour be glad your alive Raven." With that he threw my clothes at me and left me alone.

I tried to find Mr. Crepsley and Darren. But it is against the rules for an asstine to seek help from their mentor of close friends. I wished to tell Mr. Crepsley that if I did not make it not to shred one tear. The same with Darren. Yet I also wished to revel my love towards them for saving my life. When Prince Mika said the trials may take my life he was not lying. I hide beneth the caves trying to figure out a way to find my mentor and closet friend.

I roomed the mountain for an hour at the least. When I heard footsteps. I turned around to see Arra's glaring eyes. "Your late!" she growled. She grabed me by my arms. "No I shall not leave with thy!! I wish to find Mr. Crepsley and Darren!!" I screamed. She pulled me either way. "You can't I know you wish to but if you break the rules they will slaughter you." Arra spoke as if she had seen it happen before her long ago. I followed without complaining that time. My next few trials were with more water. As in the first trial I was terffied beond beilf.

SCROLL SIX 

I got rest between the trails. My next trail (thank the gods) did not invole water at all. But only one _HUGE_ problem. It involed fire. I was more afraid of fire than water. Even more memorys went through my head that night. Darren walked me to the pit of fire. Really it was a large cave with holes in the ground where the fire would come out to harm. "Stay away from coners. Do NOT get conered yourself by the fire." He explained. "I know I am not supposed to be with you but I have to make sure your alive." Darren ran after that.

I waited for someone to yell for my trial to begin. As I waited my memories raced throughout my thoughts. Amay Glens laughing as she stabed me over and over again. Screaming she never wanted me or ever had a daughter of a witch. How she screamed _"Your Vancha Harst's child!! I never wanted you!! __**Never!**__"_ How she yelled to the elder of our village I was a witch who so called took her baby's form and how she wanted me to burn. I remebered how happy my own mother looked to see me suffer. How she smiled when she saw me in pain and licked my blood from her knife.

I shivered at the thought of those horrific memories. I tryed to get them out of my mind. As I tryed someone howled from above for my trial to begin. I guessed Prince Paris howled because he began most of my trials. I stod there waiting for something to happen. The room was getting hotter. By each second the floor seemed to steem. I heard a loud breaking noise form behind me. I turned just in time to see a huge flame shot out of the hole four meters from my face. I ran as fast as I could.

The fire shot through the holes faster with each step. I tried to pay attion to where I was heading. I remembered Darren's advice. _"Stay away from coners. Do NOT get conered yourself by the fire."_ His advice echoed through my head. I ran into a coner by mistake. I waited a few seconds to see if I would be doomed to die traped or not. The Gods were smiling down on me in that moment and that moment only. The flames did not come near me that one time. I ran away from the coner taking great care not to make the same mistake again.

I ran finally feeling tired. I stoped for one moment thinking I would be able to rest.(Boy was I worng!) I felt the flames of hell behind me. The heat unbearable. Then another flame from hell to my left and right. I had maybe two or three seconds to jump to safty before the hole in front of me brust with fire too. I was too tired to even think clearly and lost that time to save my own ass.

I was traped by the hellish flames from beneth Paradise. I had to either die there or jump through the flames. The fire was closing in on me. "If I stay here I will die. If I jump I could die." I thought. The fire was closer and so was my end. I looked through the flames to see my mentor and dearest friend. I noded, took one step back, then jumped into the fires. Mr. Crepsley face flashed through my thoughts. I saw him the night we first met. How he stod there watching me as he blooded me to save my life. How Darren saved me from the insane vampaneze. How I have come to trust them both and love them as if we were family. I felt tears within my soul. Knowing that I may never get to see them again. I hit something hard and blacked out.

SCROLL SEVEN 

I woke up next to medics. They said to someone that a woman could never surive burns like I did. I looked at them and sat up grunting. Two men in the small room with Prince Mika, and Paris. "Well she's alive so she might as well finish her trails." Mika said. I looked over myself. I had many bandges and much pain but I was alive. I looked over the room. I did not see my mentor at all nor my best friend. Mika stared at me as if I were already dead. I sat up aching in more pain. "So that half-breed woman is awake and alive." He growled while looking at me. A shiver went down my spine. "If she is alive she is well enough to finish her trials." Paris grunted. He sounded as if he really wanted me dead.

My last trail. "Finally." I thought. "If I pass this last trial I shall be able to join the clan." I smiled as I walked out into a pit. This one was not a pit filled with fire holes. Yet for a battle. I looked around at all the men who wanted to see me fail. "Huphm." I snroted. "No more behaving. All these men want to see me die. Well I'll show them." I thought. I stod in the blinding light. Standing proud because I knew I would show these vampire idiots that a woman can fight!! I held my head high proving to them that I would not back down.

They brought out a vampaneze. He stared at me wildly. I did not show any fear what so ever. "Heh Paris this is all you offer. A woman?!"he mocked me. "Guess what Vampaneze, my name is Raven Annie Harst, remember that when you beg for death from me." I growled. He looked towards me. "Not your best Paris!" he screamed as they released him from his chains. He stared towards me then the gaurdes. "You think about leaving this fight you shall be slaughtered." Paris explained to him. "Great fine then." The vampaneze stared at me evily. "A woman is nothing." He stared at me hungerly. I took a step back. Getting ready for him to attack. He stod there actting like he was not going to do anything with a _woman_. "Rrrrrrrrr." My teeth clenched together as I started to get pissed off. "Bloody vampaneze…." I waited for a while until he finally took one step. Weither it was to run from the clan or not I lost it. My rage had gotten the best of me. "Rrraaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!" I screamed with all my might.

"Heh finally the woman comes." He hissed. I ran at him, eveything in my body was yelling for me to run. But I had to ingore that feeling just to pass my trials. He jumped high into the air. I stoped running like a fool and looked up. He came crashing down on me. One fist was all it took to knock me down. "Heh woman ought not fight with men or even become vampires." He mocked me. I pushed myself up. The blood from my stomach leeked through my teeth. It driped down like a snow flake. I looked towards him. For the longest time I could not hear the clan. Now that I stoped screaming and growling I did. "Ahhhh!! Hahaaaaa, what was Larten thinking blooding a woman?!"

"Aye she'll never win against a vampaneze!!" the eniter clan was mocking me. Hoping that I would lose. I saw each of their faces. How each of those bloody vampire men wanted me to fail so much. I saw the friends of Darren and Mr. Crepsley. How few of them showed little interset or how some thought it was piontless to see me fail when they knew I would. I felt anger and sarrow. These feelings were mixed with the pain. Knowing that all these vampires, my clanmates, my people, want to see me die here.

It's unbearable to one who has not seen such blood shed. Yet I was always one to learn slow. I am not one to give up so easly. Nor was I about to. From that moment on if anyone looked down on me for being a woman would learn their lesson. And a harsh lesson it would be.

"What's the matter vampire woman? Finally realizing that your brothers want you dead just as much as me?" he began to laugh. I stod up slowly. "Heh fine if this is how it is to be within the clan,"I paused. "Eh?"

The clan stoped their painful jeers. "Then I shall prove to them I am not weak. That I am able to hold my own. That you will die by my hands." My eyes periced his very soul. I knew that if I died here at least I would die with honor. I would die on my feet. I took my fightting stance. My body moved back one step. I looked him striaght in the eyes. I glared at him just as the clan did. They all hated him because he is a vampaneze. They all hated me because I'm a woman. All my rage was on him. That purple thing was my way to prove myself worthy to the clan. I looked one last time to the clan. I saw the faces of my mentor and my closet friend. Mr. Crepsley seemed to be blushing from either embrassment or anger like me. Darren had blood driping from his new wounds from his hands. He was pissed as hell.

"Guess what you get to do for me Vampaneze." I smiled though it was hidden from everyone. My head down. I felt my eniter body shaking with rage and hate. "Oh what woman?" he sneered. "You get to be my way into the clan." I looked up slowly. Everyone stoped talking. They stared at me. Because within my eyes was determination. Determination that I would not give up. "You are going to die here." That was all I said. I ran at him, still pissed as hell, fists clenched. I landed one hit on his face and one on his stomach. I hit with such force that I nearly broke my knuckles and wrists. He fell face first into the dirt. I ran at him while he was down. He saw me coming, his eyes widen. "What the hell?" his lips barley moved. I kicked him as hard as I could.

He coughed up blood all over my face. My eyes cringed. I kicked him harder, sending him into the air. (Even a half vampiresse can kick hard!!) He landed with a loud thud on the dirt. Dust went everywhere. The clan kept quiet. My eyes were hard with determination and hate. I did not blick. It was as if I had become another person almost completely. He charged at me with all his might. I had only enough time to block his blows to my chest. "You bloody woman!! Who in all the seven hells tought you how to fight?!" he crused. "Heh!" I was cut off when he punched my face. I heard the sound of bones being crushed within my jaw. I hit the ground harder. It seemed to me that he was losing his temper. I pushed myself off the ground. He ran at me with such speed only a full vampire would be able to see him.

He kicked my face. My teeth clenched in pain. Blood sparted everywhere. My nose bleed, my mouth leeked, and a freash wound driped from my forehead. He jumped back. I could barely breath let alone stand back up. "He kicked her down?!" someone whispered. "Hah a woman could never harm let alone kill me!! She's weak and so is the clan." my advresary yelled. "I don't think you wanna call her weak." I knew that voice. It was, "Vanze Blane?" a vampire yelled out in surpise. "Aye I have seen her fight. Your dead mate." He never looked at me nor down into the pit. "My assistant shall not give thy mercy." Mr. Crepsley glared at the vampaneze. "Heh a woman could never…what the hell?" I beagn to laugh insanely. I couldn't breathe. "What the?" everyone stared at me. Of corse how could you blame them. They all see a half vampiresse laughing insanely at nothing. "Woman have you finally lost it?" my enemy asked. "Hahahahaha, heh, heh. Gods you don't have any idea how much you just pissed me off do you?" my eyes wide with rage. I stod up, coughing much blood up. I might as well have gone insane with that crazyed angered look within my eyes. I hardly seemed human any more.

I looked towards him. He wasn't even facing me nor looking at me in the least. "Heh, maybe you should pay attion to your opponent." I stared into his very soul. He turned only half way towards me. His eyes grew wide with fear. I only smiled at him. "Heh so you think I'm weak eh?" I laughed insanely once again. "Your eyes…" he sounded afriad for his life. "Hahahaha!!" more insane laughfter. "Your insane. You must be. No one's eyes can be that wide with rage." He stod facing me this time. "Oh, really and since when did you know me vampaneze?" my grin was long and toothed. I looked up at the clan. Many fliched yet few did not. Those who had witnessed my battle with Arra knew the expression upon my face. Darren and Mr. Crepsley fliched when I gazed at them.

I turned my gaze towards the vampaneze. He was still staring at me. "Heh guess what you can do for me vampaneze." I stared at him. "Oh what woman?" He was sweating now. The grin on his face was one of fear. I shifted my wieght towards him. I griped my hands tightly. Blood poured from both of them. My head pointed towards the floor and drit. "You can die for me." With that I ran at him screaming in rage. I sounded exactly like a wolf howling. He was taken back by the howl, and did not make the effert to move out of the way of my punch. "Hahahahaha. You think I'm weak do you?!" I turly sounded insane. He landed hard on the ground. He moaned as he tried to get up. I kicked him with all my might.

My mind was set on kllling him. Or at least harm him to the point where he would die sooner or later. He droped something to the ground. I ran up but he retreated like the cowrd he was. I steped on the object with my bare feet. I flet pain almost immediately. I only winced and looked down. It was a small knife. I looked at the vampaneze then the knife. Ideas were forming in my thoughts. How to use the knife. How to use it to harm and or kill him. While I was staring at the weapon the vampaneze made his attack.

"Woman maybe I should put you out of your insanity!!!" he screeched. His hand pionted as if his nails were claws. "Raaahhhhh!!" he ran closer and closer. I picked up the knife and looked at it. The clan was going nuts over head. "Pay attion woman he's gonna kill you!!" Even Vanze was screaming for me to pay attion. I looked at him. His eyes full of rage and embarrassment. I swear to the gods I saw the same insane look in those eyes as I did the first vampaneze I had met. Those eyes had the same hungered look in them yet rage. More rage this time.


End file.
